


Part of Jack's Legacy

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Jack makes them carry pads and tampons around, Lardo gets her period early, Periods, Ransom and Holster are precious, SMH team carries feminine products around, Shitty has tampons and shit, some of the older member of SMH are not understanding, starts before Bitty arrives at Samwell, we talking about feminine hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: After joining the SMH team, Lardo gets her period early and then decides to leave tampons at the Haus so that she won't have an issue again. Some of the older team members aren't a fan of this, so Jack makes them get used to them in the only way he can think: carrying some around for a week.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Part of Jack's Legacy

Lardo had been working with the Samwell men’s hockey team for a few months when it happened. Her period had come a week and a half early, while she was spending the afternoon with the boys at the Haus. Usually, she was prepared for such things but she had left all her supplies at home since she hadn’t been expecting it. She was on edge and worried but moving too much. Of course, Shitty had to look over at her and frown, “Lardo? You okay?” 

“Uh,” She hesitated. She knew that Shitty had a sister so maybe he would understand. She grabbed his arm and tugged him close so she could mumble, “I’m a week early.” 

Shitty didn’t react for a moment, looking more like the gears in his head were turning to make sense of what Lardo had said. When it finally clicked, he gasped, “Oh! Gimme a second.” He vaulted off the couch and ran up to his room. Lardo frowned and watched him go, wondering what the hell he was planning on doing up there. When he came back down the hopped back onto the couch and handed her a tampon, pad and panty liner, “Not sure what you prefer.” 

She stared at him and then the things in his hand, “You’re joking,”   
“I grew up with a sister, Lardo,” He grinned, “You’ve got to be prepared.”  
She grabbed the tampon and liner, “You are a lifesaver,” before she darted to the bathroom. Shitty settled back into the couch and turned his attention to the TV.

It was a couple of weeks later and Jack overheard some of the guys on the team talking. They were in the kitchen but speaking in hushed tones so he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear but, they weren’t being overly subtle. One of them said, “Yeah, they were just… sitting there.” He said, “She just left them out.” The other shook his head, “She should have to put them away, no one wants to see that.”   
Jack was curious, but who could blame him? He walked over, “Who’s leaving what out?” He asked. 

They sputtered and stared at each other with wide eyes until the one finally answered, “Uh, Lardo? She left some of her… you know out in the bathroom.” He murmured, looking between Jack and his friend who was across from him at the table. Jack nodded slowly, “She did, eh? Kind of like how we leave out underwear everywhere? Or how about the time I found a used condom in the living room?” 

The two men shut up immediately, both knowing they had fucked up, “Shitty has some too, maybe he's the one who left them out.” Jack continued, “I’ll remember this in the future.” He grabbed a banana and then left the room, leaving both men with their mouths hanging open.

It took him a while to figure out what he wanted to do, just about two weeks actually. He talked with Lardo to make sure she was okay with what he had planned and then got all the boys together.   
When they filed into the living room, there were small pouches of many different colors and designs line up, one for each of them. Shitty and Jack were talking but Lardo wasn’t there, she had had a class but was sad she would be missing this. When everyone was in the room, Jack stood, “It has come to my attention that some of you aren’t comfortable with Lardo keeping her things in the bathroom even though she’s a part of our team,” Shitty got up and started tossing the bags to the guys, who looked them over suspiciously until someone finally opened it. 

“What the fuck? There are… there are pads in here!”

“And tampons and panty liners,” Shitty nodded. 

“The whole team is carrying these around with them for the next week,” Jack said, “They’re just things. The fact that you can’t handle them is childish.” He picked up a bag of is own and shook it for emphasis, “So, for the next week these go everywhere and I’ll make your lives hell on the ice if I find out you aren’t doing it.” He looked around, “Meeting over.” 

There were a lot of groans from the team over the next few days, until Ransom and Holster ran into the Haus one day, eye wide. Jack was upstairs but he heard the commotion and came down. Ransom and Holster were there, telling the boys in the living room a story about what had just transpired, “There was the girl! And she was talking to her friend about how she had forgotten her ‘supplies’ at home! And her friend said she didn’t have anything either!” Ransom flailed his arms around while he was talking. 

Holster nodded in agreement, then spoke as well, “And Rans and I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but then we realized what they were talking about! She looked so upset so-“

“I told her I had some on me!” Ransom continued excitedly, “And gave her the bag Jack gave us! She looked so relieved and thanked both of us!” Both boys gave each other a high five.

Jack smiled a little and went back up the stairs. He knew Ransom and Holster were good guys so it didn’t surprise him that they were the first to get anything from this. At the end of the week, not all of the men understood what it was they were supposed to learn, though all were much more comfortable with the idea of pads and tampons, which Jack considered a win. What surprised him was that some of the guys decided to continue to carry their bags around on the off chance that they’d be able to help some girl in need. Shitty always had, and Jack had planned on doing it as well but to have about half of them say there were going to keep at it made him pretty damn proud of his team. Then the next year, Ransom and Holster convinced the incoming members to have some as well and it continued until all of the hockey team was carrying around black pouches in their bags that had pads and tampons. 

Not many of them actually got to use what they had on them but it was the idea that counted. Plus, some women on campus knew about what they were doing and on occasion, the team was sought out when there was an emergency. When he graduated, he expected the trend to stop, but it didn't. With Ransom and Holster as captain, they handed out the bags to the Frogs and told them of the tradition, then even Bitty continued it. It made Jack happy to know that part of his legacy at Samwell was more than just hockey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this one. It took me a long time to look over and actually enjoy. If you have suggestions met me know and as always leave a kudos and comment if you liked it.


End file.
